


The New Ghost

by DammitFanny, Resident_of_Skinnymandria



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Horrible Histories
Genre: Gen, Mike can see one of the ghosts, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DammitFanny/pseuds/DammitFanny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_of_Skinnymandria/pseuds/Resident_of_Skinnymandria
Summary: There is a new ghost at Button House
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank @DammitFanny for being my beta.

"I now pronounce you man and wife"

'Finally, it's over' Lara thought to herself. 'I hate weddings, they're so boring.'

As the couple walked down the aisle, Lara tried to catch her best friend Rachel's eye, but Rachel didn't notice.

As the guests were filing out of the hall, Lara felt a tap on her arm. She looked around, and saw Monica, Rachel's little sister.

"What do you want Monica?" asked Lara.

"Can I talk to you outside?" asked Monica.

"Sure." said Lara, following Monica, who had already stepped outside the marquee.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Lara asked curiously.

"This." said Monica, pulling an intricately carved piece of wood out of her pocket.

"Where did you get that?"

"Your bag"

"That's stealing"

"And?"

"Stealing is wrong"

"Tell me what it is, and I'll give it back."

'What can I tell her?*' thought Lara. '*I can't exactly say that it's my wand.'

"Errr... my dad made it for me when I was little, before... he died."

"How come you had it in your bag?"

"I carry it with me all the time."

"You mean like a comfort blanket?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if you want it, you'd better go and get it!" said Monica, throwing the wand into the nearby lake.

"No!" cried Lara "How could you?"

"Go on then! Go and get it!" and with that, Monica pushed her into the lake.

"Hey! You know I can't swim!"

"You better catch your stick quickly then!"

She grabbed her wand, and tried to struggle free of a patch of reeds that she had got her foot caught in. She thrashed and cried out, but nobody seemed to hear her. It was getting harder and harder for her to breathe, and her lungs felt like they were burning. Finally, everything went black, and she no longer felt anything, her body becoming motionless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, there are no ghosts in this chapter. They'll turn up the next one.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to drown myself in the lake!" Shouted Thomas as he stormed off, dramatically as usual.

When reached the lake he noticed something. It looked like a… a body.

"Alison! Alison! Come here!"

"What is it Thomas?" asked Alison

"I think you'd better come and see" said Thomas. 

"Follow me."

"Where are you going?" asked Mike. 

"Is it a ghost thing?"

"Yep".

As they arrived by the edge of the lake, Alison saw what Thomas meant.

"Holy Mary, mother of God!" Alison exclaimed. 

"That's a..."

"A body, yes." said Thomas.

"Does that mean someone's dead?" said Kitty.

"Yes, I’m afraid it does" said Fanny.

"Who is it?" asked Pat.

"I think it's that girl who's friends with the bride's kids" said Alison.

"You mean the tall one, withs the dark hairs?"

"I think so" said Alison. "I'd better tell the guests."

"She stay" said Robin

"Wanna bet?" Julian asked.

"You're on."

"I have to call 999" said Alison, taking out her phone.

A few minutes later, two men in top hats and tailcoats burst through the gates yelling "Make way! Make way!".

When they reached the lake they stopped and one said "Historical paramedics. What seems to be the problem?"

"You don't look like real paramedics, I'm not sure if you can handle this. There's a girl in the lake, she's face down and she's not breathing."

"Move out of the way madam, and we'll see what we can do."

The men made their way to the lake. They looked at the body for a moment and then stood up. They walked over to Alison and the taller man said, "I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do." 

In the distance a siren was blaring. 

"The real paramedics! We must leave this place! Perhaps they will be able to save the girl." Then they ran away, yelling. 

"Run away! Run away!" Was the chorus that came from the two men.

Very soon after, an ambulance pulled up into the driveway, and a man ran up to the lake and immediately went up to the body. He checked if the girl was breathing, or whether she had a pulse or not.

The man stood up. "I think she's dead, but I can't be sure. I have to get her to the hospital. Are you a relation?"

"No, she's a guest at the wedding I'm holding." said Alison

"Are any of her family here?"

"No."

"Right. Ok. Jane! Bring the stretcher! We have a girl who's dead or dying."

Just then a police car pulled up and a man stepped out and ran towards the lake.

"Who's that?" asked Kitty.

"It's a policeman" said Pat.

The man arrived, reached into his pocket, and pulled out an ID card. "D.I. Bones, Historical Crime Squad."

The paramedic walked over to D.I. Bones and said "This is an accident not a murder, move out of the way please, the casualty is dead or dying."

"Fine!" said D.I. Bones "I'll go." Then he walked off towards his car, and said into his tape recorder. "No business at the scene. Cause of death was a tragic accident, not a murder."

The paramedics loaded the girl into the ambulance, assured Alison that they would do their best to revive the girl, and drove away.

"I have to go and tell everyone else." said Alison, and she ran back to the house.

Just as the ghosts were about to follow, something moved in the lake.

"Look!" said Robin "Girl moving!"

"Don't be ridiculous," said The Captain. "The girl is in the ambulance."

Suddenly, the thing in the lake stood up. It blinked and looked around, confused.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"You dead, we ghosts. You ghost too" said Robin.

"Wait, what?" said the new ghost

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Historical Paramedics were the Victorian ones.


	3. Chapter 3

Alison walked up to the top of the room and called for silence.

“Everyone, I have bad news for you all. One of the guests, Lara has just been found dead or dying in the lake.”

At this everyone started to mutter. One girl began to cry.

“As far as we know, it was an accident. She is currently in an ambulance on the way to the local hospital.”

Alison then went to talk to Mike.

“What is it Ali?”

“A girl was just found in the lake, and she’s probably dead”

“What? There’s not another ghost here is there?”

“I’m not sure, it depends on whether she was actually dead before the ambulance did.”

At the lake, Lara was still struggling to process what she had just heard.

“I know it’s a shock to find out that you’re dead, so take your time to process it” said Pat, patting her arm.

“Right, so I’m dead, and I’ve stayed on as a ghost, and you guys are all ghosts too?”

“Yes, that’s right dear” said Fanny.

“OK, I think I’ve got used to that concept now.” said Lara.

“I think we should all introduce ourselves” said Pat. “I’m Pat Butcher. It's nice to meet you.”

“Me Robin”the caveman introduced himself to her.

“I be Mary”

“Nice to meet you both.”said Lara, smiling.

“I’m Kitty, can we be friends?”

“Of course we can.”

“And I’m the Captain, very nice to meet you, Lara”

“It’s good to meet you, Captain” she said, saluting.

“Thomas Thorne, regency poet.”

“I am Lady Fanny Button, I used to own this house.”

“Julian Fawcett MP, you might know me” the man said, a smirk playing across his smug face.

“You’re that weirdo MP who died in that sex scandal 30 years ago, aren’t you?”

“He is.” said Robin. “That why he not wear trousers.”

“What about you, what’s your name?” said Pat.

“I’m Lara, Lara Havers.”

The Captain seemed shocked when she said this.

“How old are you?” asked Kitty

“I’m 15, well I was before… you know.”

“How tragic, taken from this world too early!” said Thomas dramatically.

“Please be quiet Thomas.” said Lara

“What bes that thing ins your hands?” asked Mary.

“You’re not going to believe this, but it's a magic wand.”

“Prove it!” said Robin.

“I’ll have a go, but I’m not sure if it will work, me being dead and all.”

Lara held up her wand, moved it in a circle, and said “Aguamenti!”

An arc of water shot out of her wand.

“You be a witch! You be Lucifer’s lackey!” cried Mary

“Don’t worry Mary, I’m a good witch, I won’t hurt you, and I’m not in league with the devil.” said Lara, reassuringly.

“Wow! You really are a witch!” said Pat, amazed.

“Where on earth did you learn to do that?” asked the Captain.

“Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

“Do you want to come inside.” asked Pat.

“Sure.” said Lara.

“Ugh! She’s exposing her ankles!” said Fanny.

“I can fix that.” said Lara, pulling up her socks.

When they entered the house, they met found Alison in the kitchen with Mike

“Alison!” called the Captain. “There’s someone for you to meet.”

“Wait.” said Lara. “She can see us?”

“Yes.” said Julian.

“Julian pushed her out of a window.” said Humphrey.

“Aah!” cried Lara, frightened at the sight of a severed head on the table

“That’s Humphrey,” said Kitty. “He was beheaded, so he’s not usually with his body.” she explained, her tone of voice almost whimsical. Lara assumed things like that were more normal when you had been a ghost for a few hundred years.

“Hi, Lara is it?” said Alison.

“Hi, Mrs. Cooper, I’m Lara Havers.” the young ghost introduced herself.

“Please, call me Alison.”

“I’m sorry for ruining the wedding here.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not your fault. You didn’t mean to fall in the lake.”

This made Lara look down. 

“Actually, I didn’t fall, I was pushed.” said Lara in a sad voice.

“Yeah, me saw it.” said Robin. “Girl push her.”

“Really?” Alison tried and failed to hide her shock at this revelation.

“Yup.” said Lara, who clearly

“She be a witch!” Mary added.

“Mary, it’s not nice to accuse people of being witches.” said Alison.

“No.” Lara said, taking her wand out of her pocket. “She’s right, I am a witch.”

Alison's face now sported a shocked look, to match her tone of voice.

“What’s going on?” Mike asked, coming into the room.

“The girl who died stayed.” said Alison

“The one who fell in the lake?”

“Yeah, Lara was actually pushed though.”

“Oh.” said Mike.

“He can’t see us, can he?” asked Lara.

“Who said that?” said Mike, turning around.

“Lara did.” said Alison.

“I can see her! She standing right next to you!”

“What? you can see and hear her?” said Alison, confused.

“Yeah.” said Mike.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Cooper.” said Lara.

“Perhaps it’s because of her magical powers,” said Thomas.

“Oh yeah, Lara’s a witch.” said Alison.

“Did she go to Hogwarts then?” said Mike jokingly.

“Actually, I do go to Hogwarts.”

“Woah.” said Mike. “I need to have a sit down.” Then he walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised that 'Pat patted her arm' sounds weird, but I can't think of anything better, so I'll keep it that way.


	4. Chapter 4

“So let me get this straight,” said Alison confused.  
“Hogwarts actually exists?”  
“Yes, it does. But muggles like yourself, no offence meant of course”  
“None taken.”  
Lara smiled before carrying on.  
“Muggles think it’s only fiction.”  
“Why has a muggle written books about your world then?” asked Alison, confusion evident upon her face.  
“You mean J.K. Rowling?” asked Lara.  
Alison nodded her head slowly.  
“Oh, she’s no muggle.”  
“Really?” said Alison in disbelief.  
Her eyebrows raised in shock.  
“You know Rita Skeeter, the horrible journalist?”  
“Yes,” said Alison.  
“She was found out to be an unregistered Animagus and she had been spying on people in her animal form to get information for her articles, so her wand got snapped and she was banished to the muggle world.” Lara explained.  
“So she changed her name to J.K. Rowling, and wrote books about Harry Potter and the rest of the wizarding world?” asked Alison, who seemed very interested.  
“That’s right.” said Lara.  
“If you’re magical, how come you have muggle friends?” asked Alison.  
Lara looked away sadly at this, not wanting to talk about being alive.  
“I’m sorry, that was insensitive.” said Alison  
“It’s fine, I just don’t really want to talk about being alive.” said Lara.  
Just then Pat walked into the room.  
“Morning Pat.” said Alison  
“Morning Alison! It's your turn to choose for Film Club today, what were you thinking of watching?” the scout leader asked eagerly.  
“Actually, I was thinking of letting Lara choose, seeing as though she’s new.” said Alison.  
“Sound fair, I’ll let the others know.” said Pat, turning to leave. Suddenly he turned around, remembering something. “Lara?” said the scoutmaster, “d’you fancy a tour of the house? You know so you don’t get lost.”  
“Sure! Why not?” said Lara, standing up to follow Pat.

They walked into a large room where the other ghosts were.  
“Everyone, I just wanted to let you know that Alison has decided to give her film choice to Lara today, seeing as though she’s new.” said Pat.

“What film are you going to choose?”asked Kitty, excitedly.  
“Is it Love Actually?”  
“No Kitty,” said Lara, looking at the DVDs.  
“I was thinking maybe The Imitation Game.” said Lara, looking up.  
“It’s set in WWII, so you might like it, Captain.”  
“Perhaps,” said the military man, who was sitting on the other side of the room.  
“Do you want me to give you the tour now, Lara?” asked Pat.  
“Ok.” said the young ghost, following Pat out of the room.  
“So, first on your left is the master’s chamber, or ‘chambre’. That’s French!” said the scoutmaster excitedly.  
“Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais je connais ça. Je parle français.” said Lara, giggling.  
“Oh, you speak French!” said Pat.  
“I always wanted to learn, but I never had the time.”  
“This room here is Cap’s. He doesn’t let anyone else in.”  
“We have bedrooms?” asked Lara.  
“Yeah, us ghosts can kind of sleep, so we all have rooms.” said Pat.  
“Oh, OK.”  
“And this room is one of the empty bedrooms.” said Pat.  
“Do you like the look of it?”  
Lara phased through the wall, and found herself in a room with pale blue walls, a large window, a cabinet, and a four poster bed in.  
“I love it!” said Lara excitedly.  
“It’s just like my dormitory at Hogwarts was!”  
“Why don’t you go and ask Alison if you can have it, and we'll finish the tour later.” said Pat.  
“Thanks Pat!” said Lara, walking back to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Lara was walking down the stairs when suddenly she caught her foot on something, she tripped and landed hard on the floor. She was sure that she would have been bruised, if indeed, ghosts could get bruises. She looked back the stairs to see what she had tripped over, and she saw a severed head.

“I’m so sorry, Humphrey isn’t it?”

“Yes. I would have moved, but you know…Have you by any chance seen my body, Lara?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I have.” said Lara.

“Can you give me a lift?”

“Of course! Operation Humphrey’s body is underway.” with that she took out her wand, pointed it at Humphrey’s head, and said 

“Wingardium Leviosa!”

“What’s going on?” asked Humphrey.

“I’m giving you a lift” said Lara.

“Oh yeah, I forgot that you were magic.”

Just then, something bumped into Lara, making her drop her wand, so Humprey’s head fell to the ground.

“I think I’ve found your body.” said Lara, picking up Humphrey’s head and placing it onto his body.

“Why, thank you, kind child.” said the now complete ghost.

“Hey! Less of the ‘child’ I’m 15!” said Lara, grinning.

"You're right, at your age I was married." The Tudor said, making the young girl's eyebrows raise.

When they walked into the common room, Robin noticed the change to Humphrey.

“Look! Humphrey got head!” he exclaimed.

Just then a pigeon flew in and knocked Humphrey’s head off. His body began to walk away and he yelled “Not again!”

“How come that pigeon could touch Humphrey?” Lara asked.

“The pigeon’s a ghost too, silly” said Julian

“His name’s Pete!" Kitty said.

“Pete the pidgeon,” said Lara. “It suits him.”

Lara went to sit down next to the Captain, who was watching a war documentary.

When it was over, Lara said “That was very interesting, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, it was.” said the Captain. 

“World War Two is extremely interesting, isn’t it?” said Lara. 

“My great-grandfather actually served here in WWII before joining the front line in Africa.”

The Captain's face contorted into one of realisation..

“Your great-grandfather was William Havers, wasn't he?” asked the Captain.

“Yes, did you know him?”

“He was my lieutenant.”

“Really?” said Lara. 

“How odd.”

“Lara?” said Kitty

“Would you like to play Hide-and-Seek with me and Mary?”

“OK.” said Lara. 

“See you later, Captain.”

“I’ll hide, you count and seek.” said Kitty, excitedly. 

“I must warn you that Mary and I are dreadfully good at it.”

Lara covered her eyes and began to count. “1,2,3…”


	6. Chapter 6

“Look!” said Kitty “There’s a carriage in the driveway!”

Lara walked towards the window, and looked out at the car that had stopped in the driveway. Two people stepped out of the car, and Lara gasped.

“That’s Mum and Darragh!” Lara exclaimed, excitedly.

“They must have come to pay their respects.” said Pat. “My family comes every year.”

Lara rushed into the kitchen. “Alison! My mum and my brother are at the door. I think they’ve come to pay their respects.”

“OK,” said Alison, jumping up and rushing to the door.

Lara went back into the common room, where the ghosts were watching the visitors out of the window.

“My, he’d make a very fine soldier.” said the Captain, clearing his throat.

“You mean Darragh?” said Lara. “He already is a soldier. He joined the army 3 years ago.”

“He not be magic?” asked Mary.

“No, neither is my mum.” said Lara. “I feel so bad for my mum. My dad died four years ago, my great-grandad, died last year, and now I’ve died.”

“How tragic!” said Thomas. “A family ripped apart by the grim reaper.”

Everyone rolled their eyes at this.

Lara walked away from the crowd of ghosts. She sat down on the sofa, her head buried in her hands, and she began to cry.

Not long after, Lara felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Robin.

“You okay?” asked the caveman.

“Not really.” said Lara, tears staining her cheeks. “I just miss everyone who I left behind. It’s great here, but it’s not like it was before.”

“It OK, let it all out, me always feel better after little cry.” said the caveman, kindly, putting his arm around the younger ghost.

“I miss my family, and all my friends, and Hogwarts, and my girlfriend…”

“Girlfriend?” said Julian, turning around.

"Yes, what of it?" Lara asked, leaving out a huff.

"Nothing, good on you though. Times change and all that."

Lara was shocked by Julian’s words, expecting the opposite reaction.

Lara stood up and made her way to the front door, where Alison, her mum, and her brother were standing.

Her mum looked up and her expression changed from one of sadness to one of surprise.

“That’s strange,” her mum said. “I could have sworn I saw Lara just then.”

“Really?” said Alison, looking at where Lara’s mum had just pointed. “I don’t see anything.”

“Perhaps I just imagined it.”

“Maybe.” said Alison.

“Thank you so much for letting us come and pay our respects.” said Lara’s mum.

“It’s nothing.” Alison said, shaking both of the visitors hands.”

“We’ll be going now.” said Lara’s mum, turning to leave.

Goodbyes and pleasantries were exchanged as the two guests left the house.

Lara watched as her family disappeared out of view.

She wanted nothing more than to run up to her mother and brother and hug them. Tell them that she misses them.

But all she can do now is hope they will be reunited once more. 

"It's always hard when they leave, but I think there's a great comfort that they come back." Pat said, trying to console the girl.

If anything it just scared her, she didn't hear him come into the room.

"I suppose this is another thing I have to get used to, first my dad dying, now this." Lara sighed.

"Life will always throw things at us that hurt like all bally hell, but you're with us now. We're your family."

“Thanks, Cap.” said Lara, smiling happily. 

She knew that Cap was right. She may have had to leave her old life behind, but she had a new adventure just beginning, and a new family to share it with.


End file.
